


The One With Four Firsts

by polverine



Series: Blackinnon Week 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polverine/pseuds/polverine
Summary: First Dance, First Home, First Marriage Proposal, First Child.Blackinnon Week 2020 - A Week of Firsts - Day Seven: First anything
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: Blackinnon Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828447
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide on a first for day seven, so you get all four that I wrote.

**December 1976**

Marlene watched as Jeremy tried to coach Nicole to a chess victory over James. She was doing so well that Marlene half expected James to call for Sirius to help him out; Sirius was the best of them at chess — though for a while now he usually refused to play. She sort of understood why, chess had been something he’d done with Narcissa, she’d taught him how to play, they’d played together all the time, and now Narcissa had just completely removed herself from his life. Marlene looked around, wondering where he’d gone. She took the bottle of Champagne from the bucket and topped up Mrs Potter’s glass on her way out of the room. In the kitchen she spotted Sirius through the patio doors. She slid them open and stepped out into the cold night air.

“It’s snowing.” Sirius said, and she reached up to brush it off of his shoulders. He hadn’t put a coat on and she touched his cheek. He felt too cold, what was he thinking, standing out here all alone? She had a nagging suspicion and it always left her feeling so helpless.

“Might even settle.” Marlene said, they’d be ankle deep by now if they were back in Scotland; there was just something so magical about winter at Hogwarts. “What are doing out here all by yourself? Nicole is thrashing James at chess with the set she got in her Christmas cracker, of course Jeremy’s helping her, they’d probably be quite evenly matched without him…” She was rambling now. He was in one of his moods, and she wasn’t sure how to deal with them…those times when he got quiet and withdrawn; the dark, bleak moods that left her fearful that she’d never see that smile she loved so much ever again. They were few and far between, and they never lasted. But even so, she wanted to pull him out of his own head. 

“I just needed five minutes, I didn’t want to bring anyone down so I just slipped out.” Sirius shrugged. He took her glass from her and had a sip of the Champagne. 

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” Marlene asked.

“Don’t you dare.” He said quietly, she laced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. They watched the snow fall around them, Celestina Warbeck had been replaced by a soft instrumental number which meant that her father had commandeered the gramophone. “Would you like to dance?” 

“What?” Marlene laughed.

“It’s this thing were someone moves in time to the music—”

“Shut up.” She groaned, rolling her eyes. He was trying, she was sure of it, trying to force himself into a better mood so he wouldn’t worry her. She wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to do that, but she couldn’t find the words. Sirius set her glass down on the patio table and lifted her hand to back his shoulder. He placed a hand on her hip and took her other hand in his. They started to move. Marlene doubted that either of them were any good, but she didn’t care. Sirius spun her around the skirt of her velvet dress lifted around her thighs.

“Did I mention that I like your dress?” He asked, a grin turning up the corner of his mouth.

“You mentioned something like that. Did I mention that you look good in burgundy?” Marlene smiled, sliding her hand down from his shoulder to fiddle with one of the buttons of his waistcoat.

“You did mention it, yeah. And like I said, I look good in every—” He said, but Marlene cut him off with a kiss. They jumped at the flash of a camera and saw James stood in the kitchen. 

“Go away, James.” Sirius muttered.

“Hey, I was taking photos of you two dancing, it’s not my fault you started kissing.” James shrugged. “I think I should stay here though, the neighbours are going to complain if you start having sex on the lawn.” 

“We’re going to have a falling out if you keep interrupting us, Jamie.” Marlene muttered, leading Sirius back inside.


	2. First Home

**July 1979**

Sirius wasn’t sure when Marlene had moved into his flat. He hadn’t actually asked her to move in, and yet, there was no escaping the fact that they now lived together. It seemed to have been a gradual process…it didn’t start immediately after they’d left school, but it seemed to have been going on for a while. Every time she had stayed over — which she did a lot, and he certainly wasn’t complaining about _that_ — she brought an overnight bag, and never took the stuff home. Now, over five of the eight draws in the dresser, and over half the wardrobe, was filled with her clothes — he’d come home one day and found that she’d constructed three shelves in the bottom of said wardrobe just for her shoes. 

“It’s like you’re a really subtle squatter.” He said thoughtfully as he watched her wash up their dinner plates in the sink of the small kitchen. That was their deal, he cooked, she washed up…Marlene was a uniquely awful chef and this was the safest way to avoid food poising.

“Yeah well, you can’t throw me out now, squatters’ rights.” She said, he could hear her grinning. 

“You live here now.” He said, shaking his head slightly, he wasn’t asking, it was an observation. 

“I do.” Marlene said, as she turned her head a fraction her blonde hair shimmered in the soft sunlight. 

“Were you worried that I wouldn’t ask you?” If that was the case then she was insane, of course he would have asked her, the idea of waking up next to her every morning was a beautiful one. He just hadn’t known how to know if it was the right time. 

“I wouldn’t call it a _big_ worry, but yes, I was a little bit worried.” She admitted.

“You’re insane.” He muttered. Getting to his feet he crossed the room, brushing his fingers against her hips. The fabric of her dress was so soft and so enticing beneath his touch, and he dropped a kiss onto her shoulder. 

“Am I going to wake up one day and find out that we’re married?” He asked, running his nose along her neck. “Or that we have three children?”

“I hate you so much, Sirius Black.” She murmured, taking her hands from the soapy water and tangling them in his hair as he kissed her neck. Spurred on by the moan she let out, he brought his hands up to unzip her dress. He pushed it off of her shoulders and she let it pool at her feet.

“Wait…we aren’t married with three kids are we?” He asked quickly. She shook her head with a small laugh. 

“How would I have hidden three pregnancies from you…or one pregnancy carrying triplets, with my frame?” She grinned. Sirius spun her around and let his eyes rake down her body on the pretence of looking at her admittedly flat stomach. 

“I guess you couldn’t have.” He conceded, his fingers playing with the straps of her bra. She tilted her head and caught his lips with hers. Sirius lifted her up to sit on the edge of the sink and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. 

“Do you _mind_ that I live here?” She asked against his jaw, hooking her fingers under his t-shirt and pulling it off over his head. 

“That’s not fair, there’s only one way I can answer that question when you’re talking my clothes off.” He muttered. Marlene smirked, clearly she knew that. 

“I could move out…” She said, with an innocence that wouldn’t have even fooled a stranger. 

“Don’t you dare.” He breathed.


	3. First Marriage Proposal

**July 1981**

Marlene pulled her hair up into a bun and climbed into bed beside Sirius. “I think that went very well.” He laughed. Marlene propped herself up on her elbow and squeezed his hand. He was taking this all as a bit of a joke, he was good at that. 

“I’m so sorry about my brother, he was so rude to you.” She sighed. She couldn’t believe the _nerve_ of Jeremy. Well, she could, it was Jeremy. She’d still not really forgiven him for their last fight when he’d called her a prostitute. But he’d said some really awful things about Sirius, well, mostly his ability to be a good father, and that she would not stand for. Jeremy just didn’t know him like she did, he still saw the boy that was always in trouble at school…he didn’t see the good man that he’d grown into. Marlene would’ve probably blown half her parents living room apart if they hadn’t intervened.

“You defended my honour beautifully.” Sirius grinned. “I just can’t imagine why Jezza doesn’t like me.”

“I mean it could have something to do with the fact that you won’t stop calling him Jezza, and now it’s catching on.” Marlene laughed. She was sure this was only a very small fraction of the reason, but it irritated him to no end.

“It doesn’t matter, at least your sister likes me.” Sirius sounded so smug about this. Marlene didn't think there were many girls that _didn't_ like him.

“Nicole fancies you.” Marlene said pointedly, it had been annoying at first, but she’d grown to find it adorable. “It’s nothing but Sirius this, and Sirius that.”

“Bless her, but you don’t need to be jealous, she’s like twelve years old.” Sirius grinned.

“Fifteen.” Marlene said, rolling her eyes.

“Still a baby.” He shrugged. She watched as he turned away, and when he rolled back he placed a little velvet ring box open on the mattress. Marlene stared at it, her brain seemed to be tripping over itself to form thoughts. It was the most beautiful ring that she’d ever seen in her life…she didn’t think she’d ever seen a diamond so large, certainly not one in touching distance. 

“What’s that?” She finally asked.

“It’s a Flobberworm.” Sirius bit, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

“Go fuck yourself.” Marlene muttered, and this made him beam…she’d never get used to that smile. 

“Marry me?” He asked, Marlene’s heart was pounding in her chest. The answer was obviously yes, but he’d ripped the rug right out from underneath her and she needed to get back on an even footing. 

“That is a big and and beautiful ring.” She breathed, picking it up for a closer look in order to stall for time. 

“I’m a _big_ and beautiful man.” He smirked. Marlene tried unsuccessfully to fight the laughter that had bubbled up, she hadn’t wanted to give him the satisfaction. 

“I fucking hate you, Sirius Black.” 

“I hate you too, Marlene McKinnon…so, will you marry me?” He asked again. She wasn’t going to give him an answer, not just yet anyway.

“This diamond…” She sighed, faking a tone of concern. “I’m left handed, I’m not going to be able to lift my wand, you know that right?” She couldn’t finish without smiling though.

“I can exchange it for a smaller one.” He said, his reaching for the little box. Marlene snatched it away quickly, he would have to kill her in her sleep if he ever wanted something this pretty back.

“Don’t you dare.” She grinned.

“Will you marry me?” He asked again, he was sounding a little bit frustrated now. Marlene searched around for something else to stall with.

“Did you ask the bobblehead if you should propose?” She asked, trying to keep her expression blank. Sirius seemed to be mulling over his answer.

“Obviously…It nodded, and then I asked it if you should say yes—”

“I’m going to assume that it nodded?” She smiled, she was having more fun teasing him that she probably should. 

“Will you—”

“Yes. Of course I will.” She grinned, slipping the ring onto her finger, she had to admit, she liked the look of it there. Sirius pulled her closer as she kissed him, but she broke away. “One condition…” Sirius let out a very audible sigh and fell back against the pillows. 

“Go on.” He muttered irritably. 

“We wait to get married until all this is over. When it’s safe us to have a proper wedding, and for Lily and James to be with us.” Aside from the fact that she _needed_ Lily to be her bridesmaid…she couldn’t get married without James there. He was her brother in every way that mattered, she loved him completely and she wanted them to be able to share their joy with him.

“We wait until it’s safer.” He agreed, and she knew that he understood, that he felt the same way. They were quiet for a while, listening to each other breathing. Sirius traced patterns over the small bump of her stomach. Jeremy had dared to insist that Sirius would get bored in a few weeks and leave her, leave _them_ , but he wasn’t going anywhere. Marlene believed in Sirius, even when he didn’t believe in himself. “We’re going to make sure she’s safe.” He said softly. “I’m going to keep you safe.”


	4. First Child

**November 1981**

“Is it my turn yet.” Sirius asked, as Minerva’s tiny little fist closed around Marlene’s finger. She never wanted to look away from her. They had made this tiny person, and she was the most perfect little creature Marlene had ever set eyes on. She couldn’t believe how much like Sirius she looked. She was the spitting image of the baby photos they’d found when clearing out the bureau in the parlour. She even had his dark hair. 

“You’ve already held her.” Marlene said, not taking her eyes off of her daughter. 

“And you had nine months.” Sirius complained, wrapping an arm around Marlene’s shoulders and kissing her temple. 

“That’s not even a little bit the same thing.” Marlene said. She was so tiny, so much smaller than Harry had been, then, she’d been early. But she was healthy, that was all that mattered. Those few minutes it had taken for her to cry had been the longest of Marlene’s life; they’d seemed to stretch for an eternity. Marlene had clutched Sirius’s hands, hardly able to breath. She’d been terrified that their daughter had died, that she’d done something wrong in the pregnancy. But then…it had been the most miraculous sound in the world. “Minerva Josephine Black.” She said to her softly, even her name was beautiful…though she was never going to admit to Sirius that Minerva was starting to grow on her. There was still part of her that could hardly believe that she’d let him get away with naming her after McGonagall, but after everything she’d done for them today, Marlene could no longer protest.

“Marley, do we really have to—” Sirius tried again.

“Yes.” Marlene said shortly. Their child’s name would be Black and that was the end of it. This little girl was going to be proud to have come from Sirius. She turned slightly and gently placed Minerva in his arms, she should try and get some sleep before she needed feeding again. “Don’t forget to write to my parents and our friends.” She said, kissing him softly.

“I hate you.” Sirius smiled softly.

“I hate you too.” She grinned, kissing him once more before snuggling down into the covers and closing her eyes.

Marlene didn’t think she’d been asleep long when she heard Sirius talking quietly to their daughter. “You’re so beautiful.” He told her. “I am going to make sure that you have a bright and wonderful life. I promise that I won’t let your childhood be as miserable as mine was.” Marlene’s heart ached for the little boy he’d been. His family had hurt him so much, and she hated them for it. Now he couldn’t see how incredible he was, not any deeper than the arrogance over his looks and magical ability at any rate. “I’m sorry you have to be saddled with the name Black, I was rooting for McKinnon, but you’ll learn pretty quickly that your mother always gets what she wants…Don’t tell her I said this, but you should try really hard to be just like your Mum. Brilliant and brave and loving…maybe not quite so stubborn.” Marlene thought she heard his voice waver a little, and she had to swallow back a lump of her own. “You don’t want to take after me, I’ve done some pretty terrible stuff in my life. I’m going to be better though.”

Marlene couldn’t stand it any longer. “How many times am I going to have to tell you that you’re a good man before you believe me.” She mumbled into the pillow.

“You’re supposed to be sleeping.” Sirius muttered.

“And you’re supposed to be writing letters to my parents and our friends to tell them that we’ve had the baby.” She countered.

“I’ll do it when she next wants feeding.” He said. “I’m not ready to put her down just yet.”

Marlene rolled onto her side and rubbed one of Minerva’s little feet. “How’s she doing?”

“She’s perfect. Aren’t you, Sweetheart?” Sirius beamed. Marlene had never seen him smile quite like that before.


End file.
